In the era of O2O purchasing, customers can buy shoes from internet easily. However, due to the differences in various foot measurement standards, customers may find the purchased item not fitting their foot even with the designated size chosen. This incurred unnecessary reshipment, refunding and administration cost in the online footwear industry. The project aims at developing a methodology for virtual shoes fitting, raising the service quality and changing the operation mode of online footwear purchase. Viewing that smart devices has become very common, and their build-in camera are turning more mature with higher resolution, the invention has used smart devices as the medium to capture data for virtual shoes fitting.